Unmanned ground vehicle is widely used in various fields due to it can replace human being to perform various high-risk military missions, such as explosives material processing or reconnaissance missions, or replace existing machine, such as lawn mower or unmanned cleaner, to perform daily routine works.
However, the existing unmanned ground vehicle is controlled through stand-alone manner; in other words, currently there is no such a system capable of simultaneously controlling more than one unmanned ground vehicles to perform a specific task. Thus, to develop this system, it is quite important to positioning these more than one unmanned ground vehicles.